


18 - Muffled Scream

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cliffhanger, Dark, Juliet Higgins Whump, Reader chooses what to believe, Whumptober 2019, so have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar





	18 - Muffled Scream

She can’t move.

Juliet’s eyes are open as her body is dragged through the jungle.

She feels it when her captors stop walking, simply lifting her limp body onto the bed of a truck, and suddenly she’s face-to-face with a wide-eyed Thomas Magnum.

She should’ve known.

Her body doesn’t cooperate as she tries to twist her wrists, managing to roll her eyes at his expressive gaze.

_No, Thomas, I can’t move. Just like you, judging by our position. _

She communicates her answer as well as he communicated the question, his eyes immediately shifting to mimic Katsumoto’s deadpan.

_Right,_ she thinks as the truck starts moving. _Take this seriously. _

Her breath quickens as she thinks about their situation.

Both of them paralyzed, going to a second location with their hands and feet tied up, Juliet at the very least severely concussed, as shown by the lack of memory before getting dragged to the truck, and judging by the blood slowly leaking from the back of Thomas’s head and the dazed look in his eyes, he isn’t with all of his own faculties, at the moment.

The car takes a sharp turn as she continues to think, causing him to roll onto her.

It’s _killing_ her arms, tied behind her back as she takes his weight on top of her as his forehead drops down to lay on her shoulder.

Neither of them can move, so there’s nothing they can actually do about this situation, and he’s thankfully pushed off of her when the car parks.

The two of them are grabbed by their feet, pulled out of the truck bed and carried over their captors’ shoulders, being dropped into chairs.

Juliet is facing Thomas, arms being untied and knotted onto the arms of the chair. She can’t see what’s behind her, only aware of them being in what looks like a storage building,

Thomas’s eyes widen infinitesimally as he sees what’s behind her, starting to try making noise, and it’s strange to see him clearly so panicked when he cannot move at all.

Juliet’s arms have started tingling, a little bit too late.

She slowly starts trying to twitch her fingers in any direction, gaining more mobility as Thomas starts fully yelling with his mouth still closed.

She doesn’t know why until she sees the knife, a couple centimeters from her eye.

Juliet is breathing heavily, and it kills her that she has to pretend she can’t move at all when every bone in her body is telling her to _move as much as she can, get away! _

Thomas is still trying to form words, mouth having fallen open and someone snaps to shut him up.

“Mmmmm!”

“Now. I know it’s worn off enough for the lady to move, meaning she can speak. How’d you find us?” A voice asks from behind her while a hand rests menacingly on her shoulder.

She swallows, eyes on Thomas as she tries to remember.

A faint twitch of his eyebrow shows his ability to move, as well as his shock at her confused gaze.

The blade near her eye moves to her ear, tucked behind it as she stares at Thomas.

“How.”

She takes a breath, hyperaware of the blade’s position as she thinks.

_This probably has something to do with a case, and usually we track people down by their phone. _

“We tracked your phone.”

Her voice is faltering, her eyes on Thomas as he blinks once.

She guessed correctly.

Good.

She blinks rapidly, completely missing how Thomas glances just behind her, but she does notice the firing of guns.

Juliet tries to look behind her, head lolling back as the blade next to her ear disappears. The men around them panic, firing back at what she assumes is their rescuers, but suddenly there’s something small and circular being pressed against the back of her head and Thomas is screaming against the duct tape on his lips.

Her eyes meet him one last time as he screams her name into the tape.

And then there’s nothing.

edn


End file.
